Protección
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: ¿Alguna vez sintieron que los seguían? ¿Que aunque estén solos, alguien los mira? Me llamo Hipo, y la anciana de mi tribu, Gothi, dice que son los dioses y sus guardianes que nos observan desde el Asgard para guiarnos a las batallas. La verdad no creo en ello, suena muy patético. Este fic participa en el reto "Dioses Nórdicos" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" :3


**_¡Hola a todos! ¡Que bueno volver a estar con ustedes! Como bien saben, estuve un tiempo desaparecida, pero henos aquí conectados a través de una pantalla. Bien, como este fic participa de un reto sobre dioses nórdicos y a mi me ha tocado la guardiana Hlin, usé varios elementos de la mitología nórdica para entrar en ambiente, así que aquí se los dejó explicados_**

**_*Frigg: Esposa de Odín y diosa del cielo, la fertilidad, el matrimonio, la maternidad, y cosas así. Una de las principales diosas nórdicas._**

**_*Hlin: Guardiana. No es una diosa en sí._**

**_*__Jörmungandr: Serpiente gigante que se muerde la cola formando un círculo alrededor de los océanos, encerrando a todas los continentes dentro (viendo a la tierra como una superficie plana)._**

**_*Skjaldmo: También conocida como doncella escudera. Así se les llamaba a las mujeres que elegían pelear en batalla y ser algo así como soldados._**

**_*Valkyries: Las doncellas escuderas al morir se convertían en valkyries de Frigg. Las valkyries se encargaban de llevar a los muertos desde las puertas del Asgard hasta el Valhalla._**

**_*Asgard: Algo así como el Paraíso o el Jardín del Edén en el cristianismo y religiones anexas. Lugar donde viven todos los dioses._**

**_*Midgard: Técnicamente, tierra media. Es la tierra de los mortales, que está entre el Asgard y la tierra de los ogros._**

**_*Valhalla: Cada dios tenía una sala. El Valhalla era la sala de Odín en la cual cenaba y daba fiestas con los guerreros fallecidos._**

**_*Loki: Dios ambisioso y origen de todo fraude._**

**_*Sigurd: Hombre que según la leyenda mató a un dragón._**

**_*Brinhild: Una valkyria._**

**_*Nighug: Dragón gigante que vive bajo la tierra. El más grande de todos._**

**_**_*Dragón nórdico: Los dragones de HTTYD concuerdan más con los relatos europeos que con la mitología escandivana, ya que para los Vikingos un dragón era una serpiente muy grande. Ocasionalmente podía tener patas, pero no alas. _****_Jörmungandr es un dragón gigante y Nighud es algo así como una lombriz gigante. Lo más parecido a HTTYD a un dragón nórdico son las Muertes Susurrantes y el Grito Mortal._**_**

**_**_*_**Fólkvangr: Sala de las Valkyries. Si bien no es una sala en sí, más como un jardín y un gran río._**

**_*Fernir: Lobo gigante, encadenado por siete cosas imposibles hasta el Ragnarok, donde se soltará y matará a Odín._**

**_*Ragnarok: Apocalipsis. Fin de todos. El día en el que la humanidad dejará de existir cuando el cielo sea fuego y la tierra se convierta en hielo._**

* * *

Frigg observaba el Midgard detenidamente. Específicamente a dos humanos en particular. Él, la esperanza y heredero de Berk, un pequeño pedazo de suelo cercano a las pieles de Jörmungandr; ella una futura skjaldmo de su tribu que se enorgullecía con ese título y en no mucho tiempo, tras morir, sería una de sus valkyries. La torpeza de él contrasta la soberbia de ella. Frigg esboza una ligera sonrisa mientras les regala a esos dos simples humanos lo que muchos de los de su raza mataría por conseguir: un destino. Sólo uno para ambos.

Ese día Frigg le otorgó a dos mortales lo que ellos llamarían "amor". Y ellos aún eran unos niños.

Frigg volvió a sonreír.

* * *

El tiempo, aunque inmutable, es insignificante para los inmortales. E incluso algo aburrido. O eso es lo que piensa "el astuto" mientras observa a ese chico. Un pobre idiota desesperado. Ideal para sus juegos.

Loki, cuando no está tramando en contra de los demás dioses, ocupa su tiempo molestando a los humanos. Y este chico era especialmente interesante: a pesar de ser uno de los especímenes más torpes que ha visto logró derribar a un… ¿cómo lo llaman? Furia Nocturna. Loki resopla en exasperación, Sigurd es quien sabe de esas cosas con dragones. El punto es que el muchacho podría convertirse en uno de sus juguetes; con la desesperación que lleva, sería más que fácil manipularlo. Un segundo, ¿qué dijo? ¿que los dioses lo odian? No, niño, los dioses no. Sólo uno.

Loki hace que el chico se golpee la cara con la rama de un árbol mientras ríe estruendosamente. Vaya, parece que encontró al dragón.

Esto será interesante.

* * *

El Valhalla está muy concurrido el día de hoy. Frigg lo observa desde las lejanías del Fólkvangr, en donde sus valkyries habitan. Muchos de esos guerreros son de Berk, lo cual es extraño. Brinhild y Hlin están a sus espaldas.

— Fueron tras el uno de los hijos de Nidhug —dijo distante Brinhild adivinando la pregunta de Frigg.

— ¿Los dragones se rebelaron? —pregunta Hlin—. Hace un tiempo ya que no estoy atenta al Midgard.

— No —dice Brinhild—. Ellos atacaron a las bestias.

Tanto Frigg como Hlin miran a la skjaldmo perplejas, mientras una posible explicación al autodestructivo comportamiento de los vikingos se les cruza por la mente. ¿Será…?

— Me temo que sí —dice comprendiendo el silencio de sus acompañantes—. Loki ha estado muy tranquilo estos años, ¿no creen?

* * *

Frigg y Hlin encontraron a Loki hablando con los Gigantes. Este al ver a la diosa se dirigió, más muy a su pesar, a su encuentro.

— ¿A qué debo yo el honor de que tú, hermosa Frigg, vengas a mi encuentro?

— Tú lo sabes, Loki. ¿Qué has estado haciendo en el Midgard?

— Yo sólo mantengo el flujo del caos. Oh, hermosísima Frigg, tu más que nadie sabes que las batallas son fascinantes a la vista —entonces pareció notar la presencia que secundaba a la diosa y no tardó en agregar—, al igual que tú Hlin. No me dirás que el olor de la sangre no te maravilla.

Hlin lo mira con profundo rechazo. Ella pelea por lo justo. Él por diversión. Es más, ella se maravillaría por descubrir a que olía la sangre que corre dentro del asqueroso cuerpo de Loki.

— Mantente alejado del Midgard, Loki —advirtió Freya solemne—, o dejaré que mis valkyries se diviertan cortando tu carne para alimentar a Fernir en las vísperas del Ragnarok.

Tanto la diosa como su guardiana dejan sólo a Loki, quién se ahogaba en su propia risa maniática interna. Ahora ellas irían a intentar arreglar el daño hecho a los mortales.

* * *

Frigg debió de haberlo supuesto. De todos los mortales, de todos los lugares del Midgard, Loki había fastidiado a los niños, aquellos que ella había unido años atrás. Los ha distanciado y creado una relación de odio, ira y resentimiento entre ellos. Ahora, él, esperanza y heredero de su tribu, que tenía sólo que preocuparse por sobrevivir al entrenamiento de su gente para convertirlo en guerrero digno, ha traicionado a su pueblo aliándose con las bestias que han estado combatiendo por más de 300 años. Y ella ahora no tiene más que desconfianza hacia él. Y también odio por haberle quitado el honor que le correspondía por derecho al matar a su primer dragón en una exposición pública. Sospecha la traición y por eso lo siguió al bosque.

La bestia está a punto de dejarse ver.

Frigg voltea hacia Hlin y le ordena que debe proteger a esos mortales. Debe también encargarse de que sus destinos se arreglen. La diosa sabe que en sus destinos yace el futuro de su tribu. Un futuro que debe sobrevivir.

Hlin mira fijamente a Frigg, y luego de unos momentos de silencio mutuo, accede jurando lealtad y eterna disposición a sus pedidos. Luego de eso se retira al Midgard. Como todos saben, las valkyries no temen pelear en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Esos mortales no pueden verla, pues tomó la forma del viento del anochecer justo a tiempo para la aparición del dragón frente a los ojos de la joven humana. Su primer instinto, de dejar al otro a salvo y prepararse ella para atacar y defender, la dejó perpleja. Tan joven y ya actúa como una guerrera experta. Aunque olvidó que al estar en un espacio abierto y sin escudos, defender se le complicaría, de cualquier forma fue una reacción admirable. El muchacho se levanta inmediatamente el suelo donde fue arrojado por ella y se posiciona entre ambos para evitar que peleen. Eso Hlin no lo esperaba. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso está presentando a la bestia? ¿De verdad espera que la muchacha baje su hacha? Ella no lo puede creer, ¿quién lo haría? Ella sospechaba que el súbito éxito en el ruedo del heredero de la tribu no fue legítimo, pero definitivamente nunca creyó que fuera un traidor.

Ahora sale corriendo hacia la villa para alertar a su gente y él monta a la bestia para salir en su persecución. Es el momento que Hlin estaba esperando. Rápida como la ráfaga de viento oceánico, se mueve por el cielo cara a cara con la bestia, quien reconoce el aroma a madera de las flechas que ha usado en batalla y esa esencia indescriptible proveniente de cada una de las salas de los dioses, y mira a la aparente nada a los ojos del jinete sobre su espalda, pero directo a los ojos de la guardiana.

Ella, con sus ojos vivaces y penetrantes, le indica su plan silenciosamente al negro dragón, a través de solamente su mirada. La bestia asiente y hace lo que le fue indicando, y, aunque en un principio Hlin cuestionó el método y casi interviene, el dragón cumplió. Llevó a los humanos en un vuelo romántico.

Pero mientras regresaban al bosque de la isla, algo que la diosa no previno sucedió. Hlin sintió el llamado de una de los dragones líderes. La bestia negra también lo sintió, y al instante obedece su instinto, cambiando repentinamente su dirección y dirigiéndose al origen del sonido.

Los humanos no entienden lo que está pasando, y menos aun cuando ven a toda una manada de las bestias volando con presas colgando de sus gastadas garras. Hlin, que sigue en el Midgard con la forma de viento, se apresura entre las alas de las bestias para averiguar qué lugar les depara a sus protegidos. Ella, quién siempre ostentó una inteligencia destacable en batalla, conoce cómo son las trampas. Y esto se ve igual que una. Hlin cierra sus ojos intentado planear una forma engañar a cierto dios en su propio juego, ¿pues quién otro podría estar detrás de esto sino Loki, el caminante de los cielos y padre del dragón supremo? Es factible que sea él quién está comandando a las bestias.

* * *

Loki observa a Hlin en el Midgard. Observa su desesperación. Ríe estruendosamente, tal como los gigantes lo hacen. La desesperación y el caos es lo que mantiene al mundo vivo, y a él de buen humor. Esto es más que perfecto, ahora no sólo jugaría con la mente de un vástago de humano insignificante, sino con una de las guardianas de Frigg. Es una oportunidad que no había tenido jamás, así que si iba a hacerlo, lo haría bien.

Mataría a toda la gente de ese miserable pedazo de suelo mugroso sólo por la diversión que le causaría ver a Hlin devastada por haber fallado con una misión tan simple como cuidar a un par de niños.

Más tarde se arreglaría con Frigg.

* * *

Lunas y soles pasaron, y la situación no podría empeorar. Tal como Hlin suponía, Loki estaba detrás de esto, pues a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la guerrera, el destino seguía su curso sin afectarse. La bestia fue descubierta por la tribu y el humano, luego de ser llamado traidor, fue desterrado y abnegado por su padre, quién secuestró al dragón y lo está usando para llegar al nido de las bestias, dónde obviamente todos morirían. Eso dejaría a solamente niños, mujeres y ancianos en una isla totalmente desprotegida, que no tardaría mucho en ser atacada por otros vikingos.

La destrucción de una tribu entera, todo por Loki.

Hlin sabe que debe hacer algo. Su honor está en juego. Su fama y prestigio. No permitir a Loki ganar es la misión, y ella jamás falla en una misión. El humano ya se rindió. O eso creería cualquiera en el Asgard, pero no Hlin. Ella los había visto luchar en miles de batallas, y aunque el viento helada requebrara los cadáveres de los caídos, aquellos aún de pie seguirían luchando hasta su último aliento.

Ella lograría que el humano se levante de su dolor y pelee. La humana lo ayudaría. Hlin se mueve veloz a través de la isla cuando de pronto le parece escuchar a alguien hablándole.

— Astrid está por allí.

Eso es imposible. Ningún humano puede ver a un dios, a menos que este quiera, y mucho menos hablarle. Mira a su alrededor hasta dar con una anciana con un bastón que superaba su altura. Sus labios no se movían y la miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos tan celestes como el hielo del mar. Luego miro a la punta de su cetro y gentilmente señalo a una dirección. La humana estaba allí, corriendo camino al humano. Hlin vuelve a mirar hacia la anciana, pero ya no está. La buscaría, pues está completamente segura que era humana, pero tiene una misión ahora. Las estrellas se alinean sólo una vez y ella aprovecharía está oportunidad para susurrarle a la humana suficientes argumentos para despertar ese sentimiento que obliga a los mortales a levantarse de las ruinas y seguir adelante.

Y ella lo inspiró a seguir luchando.

Y él luchó por toda su tribu.

Y aunque casi termina en el Valhalla, la bestia y Hlin lo protegieron y el fuego no llegó a tocarlo.

Y la humana se encargó de cuidarlo mientras sus heridas curaban, dándose cuenta así de pequeños detalles. Como esa cicatriz en la barbilla, o la forma pacífica y rítmica en que respira.

Al ver eso, tanto Hlin como Frigg le sonríen al Midgard desde el Asgard, tratado de entender la felicidad humana.


End file.
